Annabeth goes to Goode!
by just kidding 585
Summary: Yea I know another Annabeth goes to Goode story. But don't judge' . Suck at summaries just read. There may be a couple contests.


** MUST READ THE FOLLOWING**

* * *

**Hi the names J and i have done some other fanfics just with a different account. I have read alot, and I mean alot of Annabeth goes to Goode story's so i decided to write my own. You know how most people say "no flames" well i want all the flames you got! I am not afraid of rude and nasty comments and if you don't like my story, you don't like my story! (But please like my story) ENJOY :)**

**Annabeth pov;)**

_BEEP! Beep! Beep! _

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed grabbing a pillow and started to repetitively hit the white alarm clock with it. After about what seemed like ten min. it stopped beeping. Suddenly I smelled something in the air right before i could figure out what it was i heard a loud scream come from the kitchen. I grabbed my knife that was sitting of the dresser and ran torwd the sound. The seen in the kitchen was far worst the what i imagined. In the kitchen i found my best friend, Thalia Grace, still in her purpel shirt and black pajama bottems, with a spatula in one hand and a oven mit in the other trying to put out a fire that was supposed to be our breakfast. I also saw Percy's little sister, Dellraea 'Dell' Skylar Jackson. She was passed out on the brown couch her face covered in her loose raven black curles, she was wearing her Nemo pajamas that Nico gave her for her tenth birthday. I looked at Thalia and said the most common words _

_"What happened?" I told her. She threw me a half innocent,half sorry smile_

_ "We were trying to make breakfasts?" She said, but it was more of a question then an answer. I looked around the room and faced plamed. _

_"Just go get ready for school, we'll pick up StarBucks on the way." I mumbled. I then walked over to Dell and started to tap her on the shoulder when a pair of green eyes flickered open _

_"Annie?" Dell saidShe was the only person i allowed to call me Annie.__"Can you help me pick out something to were for the first day of school?" She batted her eyes at me even though she didn't need to. I nodded and we ran into her room. The walls were a light blue with grey carpet, her bed had a black comforter and she had a white desk with fish stickers on it. When we finally diced on her outfit i could tell she was pleased. It was a light blue shirt with the words "The Beach is my Home Slice" in white on it, there was black skinny jeans that were tight but not to tight, her black buckle boots and her black leather jacket."I'm gonna go get changed,K?" I told her, not bothering to wait for an answer, i ran out the door and into my grey room that was just across the hall. You see, Dell, Nico, Thalia, Rachel, The Stolls, Kate, Chris, Clraasie (how the h**l do you spell her name?) and I were planning to surprise my boy friend, Percy Jackson, by enrolling in Goode High, his school. Dell was going to surprise her even more then me though, seaweed brain doesn't even know he has a sister, let alone a sister from his dad's side! After a nice shower i threw one grey roll up jeans, a grey sleeve cut short sleeve shirt with a owl on it and pair of grey flats. Lastly I put my hair pu in a ponytail then ran out the door only to find all of my friends completely dreesed, sitting on the couch watching the TV show 'Atlantis,' (amazing show and i highly recommend it) Dell was sitting on Nico's lap almost about to fall asleep and the same goes for Nico. When Dell wasn't hanging out at Camp Half-Blood she was at the Underworld or traveling around with Nico, she's probably closer with Nico then she is with anyone else. I was about to wake everyone up when i remembered the plan, surprise Percy and they'll surprise him at lunch. So I grabbed my book bag and walked out the door and into the huge, and i mean huge black Ford van, witch thankfully had enough seats to fit ten. Time to see Percy, i thought gleefully._

_Percy POV_

_"Percess Jakson!" My mother screamed from the kitchen "Your going to be late for your first day of school if you don't get up!" Oh joy. Today just so happens to be the first day of school. Goode High is the only school I've ever returned to for a second year, that's only because Paul, my step-dad works their. I got out of bed and ran to my dresser. After five minutes of trying to find a clean shirt, I found a black shirt that said " I'm not as dumb as my girlfriend says" threw it on and bolted down stairs. _

_"So I see you have decided to rejoin the world." Paul said just about to walk out the door with a smirk on his face and a brief case in his hands._

_"Yea Yea Yea don't get to exsided" i said after grabbing my book bag and walking out the door behind Paul_

* * *

_(Still Percy's Pov)_

_"Yo Perc!" Said a voice I turned around and saw my friends of Goode High. The sound came from Ryan Shel, he had sand blond hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a Goode High Swiming sweat shirt and some jeans. Next to him stood Gianna Dless. Her raven hair and brown eyes gleaming with happiness. She wore a purpel shirt with lace at the top and jeans then there was also Matt, Landin and Fern. (Would describe them but thats you job see bottom for details. Oh and Fern is a girl.)_

_"Sup guys" I said with a smirk._

_"Hey Percy I heard there's a realy hot new blonde." Landin told me wiggeling his eye brows_

* * *

**Oh... some wat of a Cliffy. But to more important news. Dun Dun Dunnnn!**

**I would like you to decide what Matt, Landin and Fern look like. I will choose the one I like best then use that for there descriptions in the next chapter. Please include the following information.**

**Hair color and length:**

**Eye color:**

**Height:**

**Clothing description:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Other:**

**Also Landin is a bit of a player. Try not to make these characters perfectly I love mistakes! And I will give you credit. P.M me if there are any questions.**

**R and R**

**Read and Review.**

** Bye!-_-**


End file.
